


【IBSM/SMIB】Aroma

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [7]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋還沒有戀愛的小故事※約含有1%的IBKK※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai & Kokonoe Yohito, Ibuki Ai & Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi & Ibuki Ai
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 4





	【IBSM/SMIB】Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> 腦洞來源：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTVdJ_rxgt8

伊吹一坐上副駕駛座，志摩就覺得哪裡不太一樣。

當然長相髮型還是一樣，活力過頭的打招呼方式也一樣，甚至衣著也是快看膩了的連帽衫、白色牛仔外套和棉質長褲配球鞋。

_ 是哪裡不一樣了？ _

「志摩ちゃん？怎麼了？哪裡不舒服嗎？不然換我開吧？」

直到伊吹的手在眼前揮了揮並且丟出一連串問句，志摩才發現自己居然發起呆來了。

沒有，我沒事。安撫搭檔也讓自己穩定心神後發動引擎，但細小的違和感還是在心頭揮之不去。

_ 到底是哪裡不一樣呢？ _

行駛間的空檔志摩偷偷望向隔壁座位，伊吹一如既往又比手畫腳地在說著風馬牛不相及的話題。每隔三天就得在狹小的空間內共處二十四小時，加上一同經歷過為數不少的生死關頭，他自以為已經足夠瞭解搭檔了，所以這不協調感又是怎麼回事？

「ーー摩、志摩ちゃん？」

「啊，咦？」

「綠燈了哦。你真的沒事嗎？該不會是發燒了吧？」

說著，伊吹伸手過來碰觸他的額頭，而他沒有躲開。

_ 啊。 _

原來如此，是味道。

隨著伊吹的手飄散過來的，是和平時不同的氣味。

「伊吹，你換沐浴乳了？」

「嗯？味道很明顯嗎？」

說著，伊吹還拎起自己的領子吸了一口。

老實說也並不是那麼明顯，否則志摩也不會糾結了快一個早上還找不出癥結點。

怎麼說呢？接踵在違和感之後而來的是煩躁感。

「我之前啊就覺得九ちゃん身上的味道很好聞，所以去問了他是用哪牌的沐浴乳，真的很香吧？」

煩躁。無以名狀的煩躁。

ーー簡直像是童稚時期，喜歡的東西被同儕搶走了般的煩躁。

「……下次，我也給你介紹沐浴乳吧。」


End file.
